


Locked Away

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Absent Parent, Amnesia, M/M, Mild Angst, PTSD, Sadness, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Levi's children, Rivaille and Mira go exploring one day. With the absence of their father, they take the opportunity to dive into the forbidden attic of their home, a place Levi warned was strictly off limits. However, they find something they never expected. When Levi comes home, he is confronted by serious looking children bound to find answers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_Hind_Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Hind_Sight/gifts).



> So, this is inspired by In_Hind_Sight on Wattpad and was written in my government class. While it's been handwritten for a while, I didn't get around to typing it up until now. It's just a little something that I hope some of you will enjoy. It's a little sentimental and sad, but at this point, I've given up on trying to write something happy xD 
> 
> Many of my fanfictions carry heavy feelings that I use writing to cope with. This is a shorter one but a little depressing all the same...
> 
> As such, sorry if anything is weird. Hope you enjoy!

Rivaille stumbled across the attic, his sister Mira close behind. The twins clamored over old boxes, shelves, and various trinkets before reaching a large chest hidden by everything else. The Ackerman twins were ecstatic at what they were about to do. Their father had stated numerous times to leave the attic be, and never touch the lock or key to this specific chest. Never even look at the gold and silver gilded box. However, Levi was out on a business trip leaving auntie Mikasa to watch them. In this moment though, she was cooking dinner downstairs leaving the two ten year old children to their own devices.

"You still have the key?" Rivalle asked. Mira pulled the tiny key from her pockets before sticking it in the lock, but she hesitated to turn the key.

"Are you sure daddy won't be angry at us?" she whispered.

"Tch, we'll be fine. We'll put the key back inside daddy's desk when we're done looking through the treasure chest," he exclaimed positively.

"What if there's no treasure?" Mira continued. Rivalle huffed and crossed his arms with a pout.

"There has to be treasure," he insisted. "Daddy went on lots of expeditions. He has to have brought  something back. Come on, turn the key already!" Mira twisted the key and it creaked into place with a click. Discarding the key onto the floor, the twins took a deep breath before lifting the lid together.

For a moment, there was wonder and a fire igniting in their eyes, however that was all replaced with sheer confusion afterwards.

"There's... Nothing new," Mira said. "It's just some old maneuver gear and the old Survey Corps cloak. Daddy keeps some in his room so why are these ones any different?" She lifted it out and threw it trying to find any other things. Suddenly, she stumbled onto something strange. It was a frame that held a drawing sketched in pencil and coated with various oils and wax to keep out moisture and decaying factors. Inside was a boy who looked lean and tall with wavy hair and shining eyes. In front of him was a smaller figure that resembled someone very close to them.

"Is that... D-Daddy?" Rivaille stuttered as he pointed to the shorter man in the picture. Levi wore a glare on his face, but his arms were intertwined with the other boy who laid his arms around Levi's neck. Mira glanced down at the bottom where writing was scrawled along the bottom of the wood.

"It says 'Levi Ackerman and Eren Yeager, Fiancés to be Wed,' " Mira read. She then noticed another picture under the former. She carefully placed the drawing of Levi and Eren down and addressed the next image. Two small babies were nestled in a small cradle. Above them was the smiling Levi drawn with tears streaming down his face. He looked happy, but there was a distant gaze looming in his irises. "This one says, 'Mira Yeager Ackerman and Rivaille Yeager Ackerman, fraternal son and daughter of Levi and Eren Ackerman."

"Wait, then that must be us," Rivaille exclaimed. "But, that means this Eren guy is... Our papa." He sucked in a breath as Mira shuddered and put the pictures back. She hurriedly put all the gear back and wordlessly, Rivaille followed along. When the lock was clicked back into its original state they pitter patterned down the stairs where Mikasa had just finished setting the table.

She glanced over and was perplexed for a moment as the children typically cheered when they set their eyes on food, however thought nothing of it. It was not until they had settled and were silently munching on scrambled eggs and toast as that was the only thing she was capable of cooking without burning the house down.

Abruptly, Mira asked, "Aunt Mimi, who is Eren?" Mikasa stopped eating, her eyes wide with shock. Suddenly she started choking and the kids patted her back and gave her a cup of water. She chugged it down, but still felt her throat dry and parched in spite of doing so.

"Where did you hear that name?" she whispered. Mira nervously peered at her brother, worried she had done something wrong. However, her brother knew forming lies wouldn't be any quicker than asking for the truth straight and clearly.

"We went into the attic," Rivaille quietly said. Mikasa deadpanned at the children as she put two and two together.

"Oh god," she uttered. "Oh god, you opened the chest." She frantically stood up knocking her chair over and ran over to the landline on the wall. In a frazzled state, she quickly turned the dial, inputting a collective amount of numbers. As the phone rang and rang, she twiddled with the curly black wire until a deep voice picked up on the other end.

She quickly stood straight and spoke in a distressed tone.

"Levi, you need to come home right now."


	2. Chapter 2

Levi rushed home despite the shouts that followed him from his work. It was rare for him to be distraught, however, the fact stood: Mikasa never called. She never unless there was an emergency. That meant that he needed to see his children as quickly as possible.

As soon as he saw his house come into view, his heart beat like a pounding drum as he fumbled to unlock the door. He cursed as his keys slipped from his hands, but the door opened as he stood up. Mikasa swung the door open and Levi pranced in coming face to face with Mira and Rivaille.

No one said a word as Levi looked back and forth from the children to Mikasa. His sister in law saw nothing and simply stared, but Levi could trace the pain clouding her eyes. 

"What happened?" he asked. The twins averted their gazes as Mikasa ruffled through her pockets and pulled out a chain with keys dangling on the end. Levi's eyes widened as he focused on the object. "No... No, no, no, no. Please, don't tell me you went there."

"They did," Mikasa muttered. "I'm sorry. I know you warned me, but I didn't think they would actually snoop into his things. But, what's done is done. And... They want answers. You know we wouldn't be able to hide him away forever. The time's come, and we can't shy away from the truth anymore. Despite how much I wish to tell them, I am not their father. You are, Levi. I leave the decision to you." Levi pinched the bridge of his nose before facing his children. 

"Come," he said dryly. All four of them went to the dinner table and sat down. "What do you want to know?" Mira was the first to speak.

"Who is Eren?" she asked. Levi's gaze wavered as the name he tried to hide was said.

"He's our papa, isn't he?" Rivaille added. Levi inhaled and then exhaled slowly. 

"That's correct," he stated. "Eren was the love of my life. Both of you have already learned about the Titan War. I'm sure that you've heard of the ones that resided with us. Eren was... The identity of the Attack Titan. He was a soldier who served with his heart on his sleeve, honor on his heart, and passion in his eyes. By god, his eyes! They were a bright elegant ocean green, a turquoise tint with a glint that burned stronger than any wild flame or any lantern's greatest glare. He was a fool sometimes, thinking with actions rather than his words, however, he spoke often with a thunderous brevity. He could raise the souls and morale of his comrades with a simple slew of words, coated with anger yet doused with determination. There were times his voice wavered, but he never batted an eye. When the war ended and the Titans disappeared, he was the proudest soldier I could have seen standing among his comrades. He was the best man I could have met and married."

"So, where is he now?" Rivaille asked. 

"He didn't... Die, did he?" Mira whispered. Levi's took a deep breath before looking his children in the eye. 

"He is not dead. Eren... changed after a while. We believe that he along with our other titan shifter have been lost completely. Their humanity has diminished," he answered. 

"I don't understand," Mira cried. "I want to see Papa! We never got to meet him. Daddy, let us see him-"

"No! You mustn't meet him. Eren is, he is... He's gone," Levi sobbed. Tears had welled up in his eyes. Mira and Rivaille were shocked. They had never seen Levi cry in all of the eight years they had lived. Their father was a strong dedicated worker who lived to support his family like everyone else. Mikasa walked over to Levi and rubbed his back, trying to release the tension building in her brother in law's shoulders. "I can't let you see him. I vowed that I wouldn't subjugate the two of you to him."

Rivaille clenched his fists. Suddenly, he slammed them onto the oak table, causing everyone to snap towards him. His brow curved with sheer anger. 

"If you care so much about him, then why keep his stuff?!" he screamed. "That's what this all is, isn't it? The extra machinery and cloak in the attic, it's his, right? So, why? Why would you lie and keep him away if you care about him? You care about us and love us. You say you loved Eren, the man who is supposed to be our second parent, so why would you even dare to keep him away?! You're not making any sense, Daddy. Tell him, Mira!" The girl whimpered and shook, however she sat straighter and gritted her teeth, averting her gaze.

"You don't even know, do you, Daddy? Seeing everyone with two parents at School, at the store, at dances and events. Two hands made for two strengths. I hate it. I hate being unable to depend on no one else when you're not there," she spat. "I'm not saying you're bad because I know you're working your hardest for us. But, we miss you." Levi stared at his children. The weight of what they said was true. He knew more than anything that losing a parent was a deadly way to live. He tried to raise them in a way so that they could avoid the life he was forced to live. However, the reality was he'd isolated Mira and Rivaille more than ever.

It was cruel fate that he saw was worse than his mind. It's true, they lived not on the streets fending day by day. Nonetheless, they lost the love and bond that was born out of necessity for survival. Without the fear, there was a new kind of necessity. The parental instinct that Levi could only give so far. 

He was faced with a decision. His children would discover the truth on their own eventually, that much was approved. He wasn't sure he was willing to show his children the monster that was no longer held under lock and key like he should.

Levi looked left and right, child to child, and he knew that there was no other escape. 

"Mira, Rivaille, tomorrow. Tomorrow, I will take you to your Papa," he said cautiously. The twins nodded and wordlessly returned to their room. Mikasa watched as Levi's walls shattered even more.

"You believe this is the right choice?" Mikasa asked dryly. Levi collapsed his head into his hands.

"I don't know. God, I don't know," he answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikasa prepared to depart, leaving Levi to tuck in the children into bed. However, for the first time in his life, his children shut out their own father. They refused a good night kiss, a bedtime story, and all the things that Levi did every night without forgetting. He felt foreign and lost.

More than anything, he felt like he'd lost more of Eren. These children were his life. They were all Eren left for him before he couldn't be like himself anymore.

Levi was terrified of losing his family. As a child, he could never feel the love from a thing like family. Even as an adult, that feeling was feigned until he met Eren. All he wanted was to be a father and spend his last days with him and the children. But now, he may have lost every chance of that.

"You must not blame yourself for this," Mikasa told him before she left. "They'll understand." Levi said nothing but simply waved her away. Mikasa sighed and gripped his shoulder reassuringly. "I'll be back tomorrow morning. We'll face him together." She pulled away and closed the door behind her leaving Levi silent in the hallway. That night, he did not sleep but only scenarios of what could happen played over and over in his mind.

Night soon shifted into morning and the children got up as they would any day, however, no words were spoken and no smiles glowed in the room. Mikasa arrived around eight in the morning and Levi took a deep breath before grabbing the hand of each twin, Rivaille in his left and Mira in his right. Mikasa led the way knowing Levi wouldn't be able to take this in immediately. He stared at his hands holding his children. Mira was right.

Two hands for two strengths.

To Levi, his children were his strengths, but Rivaille and Mira never had two to begin with.

They walked with heavy hearts towards Hanji's workplace, a mental institution made specially for ex-soldiers who experienced PTSD from the Titans. Rivaille and Mira walked behind the adults deep in thought.

They knew bad people existed in the world. From the way their father talked about Eren, he didn't seem like a bad person in any sense. Yet, how can someone so great suddenly grow into a monster?

As the road grew rougher and the sheer amount of buildings changed into forest and nature, they stumbled upon the large isolated facility outside of town. Levi felt his heart pounding and blood rush to his ears as memories of his last visit hadn't gone well. The front gate was manned by a guard bearing the new insignia of the Survey Corps, an eagle with blue wings doused with white tips.

 

(Imagine the Eagle Legend Beast shown above on a flag LOL anyone else got a Lego version of this dude cuz dang the six wings are so cool xD)

While the main forces of the Survey Corps had been disbanded, Hanji had gathered anyone who had no place to go and didn't want to see the new world into a safe haven. Some needed it to stay sane and avoid the paranoia that would forever follow them. Others wanted to stay simply because society would never accept them. Whatever the reason, it still holds the heart of the Survey Corps, the heart of freedom given by those trapped.

The gatekeeper recognized Levi and Mikasa immediately and proceeded to open the gate. Metal clanked on metal as chains were uncoiled and dragged iron rods that barely hovered over the ground. He waved the four in and returned to his post after closing up the gate. Rivaille marveled at the large building while Mira simply stared at the stone path they trod. Mikasa pulled out a key and let themselves in. The lobby area was plain with grey carpet and white walls that peeled with age. Green chairs were strewn about and a window lay directly across from the entrance. Above the counter were hand drawn portraits. The two adults took a deep breath as lifeless graphite eyes looked at theirs. Names of those fallen whispered in their ears.

Erwin Smith, Miche Zacharias, Moblit Berner, and so many more. It was a silent memorial, one that would string old visions like a leaf in still water.

Levi struck a little bell that rang in the thick silence. A door slammed in the back as a frazzled lady shuffled to the window. Her hair was tossed in all directions and her uniform was littered with crinkles left from constant shuffling.

A smile crept onto Hanji's face as she saw her friends. She opened up the door and let everyone in. Suddenly, she squealed upon laying her gaze on the children.

"Oh my god!" she screamed. "You're the cute little fetuses that I saw so long ago. Look at how beautiful you are and how tall you've grown. You guys might beat your da at this point. Ack, I want to look at you two so badly and see how my little cells have utilized mitosis so well over the years!" Rivaille suddenly lunged forward and tried to grab Hanji's throat only to be thrown to the ground as Mira dropkicked him straight in the jaw. Hanji laughed and bent down to ruffle Rivaille's hair much to his discomfort.

"Well, I can say I know who inherited the anger of Humanity's Hope and the muscle of Humanity's Strongest. Hah, I would love to see how meiosis works with your bodies when you're older and-" Levi clamped his hand across Hanji's mouth.

"Not. Right. Now," he hissed into her ear. "They are WAY too young."

"You're seriously not worried one of your children just DROPKICKED the other?" she retorted back. Both of the Ackerman just looked at her with that deadpan glare. Hanji nervously chuckled and nodded. She shouldn't have asked. They would teach the children self-defense as soon as possible. "Back to business, I presume you wish to visit Eren."

"If that would be possible," Mikasa answered. The mad scientist nodded.

"Would you like me to watch the children, then?" she asked.

"No, they'll be coming with us," Levi defiantly answered. "Both of them will see... Eren." Hanji carefully watched as Levi ever so slightly shifted his gaze downward, knowing all too well what he was feeling. Hanji had watched Eren grow, and she had seen him change. Previously, Levi had expressed how much he didn't want his children to see Eren, so why was he suddenly letting them come? However, questioning Levi on matters on those he held close was never something she dared to tread on.

"I wish I could say things have improved, however, they haven't," she muttered. "But, you already know where he is. Take the key. I have other patients to attend to." Hanji pulled a copper key off her key ring and handed it to Levi who nodded. They followed her into the hallway behind the foyer where glass panels on all the walls. They saw different people being housed in each one. Some were sleeping, laughing, tapping the four white walls, or simply nothing at all and staring.

Hanji soon made her stop at one of the rooms where two blondes were conversing. One was Annie Leonhart, free from her Crystal after it dissolved posterior to the Titan's disappearance. The other was Armin who had taken residence of helping Hanji with research.

Levi led them towards an elevator shaft tucked into a small nook of the building. Rather than a button, there was a keyhole that Levi unlocked. A click could be heard as cords began pulling the large metal box to the ground floor. Promptly, Mikasa urged everyone inside as the doors peeled open. They rode the elevator to the basement which opened up to metal clad rooms. Metal bars lined the room. Mira shuddered as her eyes focused on the people in these cages. Most of them had muzzles and were chained in some way to the wall. Eyes pale and bloodshot glared at them as hisses and growls tampered with their ears. Rivaille gulped recognizing these behaviors. These people were those who went beyond human society and returned to primitive instincts. These were the killers, the madmen, the insane, psychopaths, and sociopaths.

Was their papa really one of them?

At the end of the room was a single metal door bolted shut with a large wheel. All the people around them went dead silent as they walked and stood in front of it. Fear lingered in their eyes, and the twins didn't know why. Levi turned it and opened the door as steam the wheel from the room.

"He's in there," Mikasa said. She glanced over at Levi who bore a grave expression. She shirked away knowing this had to be done. "Stay close. He can be... Unpredictable." Mikasa ushered the kids behind her, Levi following up the rear. As a dim flickering light lit the room, horror lay riddled among the stone bricks.

Dry blood stained the rocks, brownish red crinkled between the cracks, and a figure leaned back into the wall held more securely than those they passed previously. Heavy chains held him at the wrists, ankle, and neck. Even the muzzle on his mouth was connected to his spine which had restraint stripped across his chest and waist. He sat criss-cross applesauce with his arms limp in his lap.

Levi held both of his children linking their fingers together tightly. He nodded towards Mikasa who took a deep breath and shifted forward ever so slightly. Soon, she stood only a meter away from the figure.

"It's been a while, Eren," she said. Suddenly, out of the darkness, green eyes peered out ever so slightly as he raised his head. "We wanted you to meet someone. Two to be exact." Eren slowly stood up, bones popping from the lack of movement. All of a sudden, he leaped forward in a frenzy towards Mikasa. Growls and roars filled the room as he pulled the chains that creaked under his strength. His nails raked empty air mere centimeters from Milasa's face. Saliva dripped through the grate in the muzzle, but Mikasa stood motionless. Mira and Rivaille watched without even blinking. This man was ensnared and yet fought for his life. He was a carnivore trying to get blood. They could sense it more than anything. Those green eyes were not of a human but of an animal. Levi bent down, squatting and placing a hand on each child's shoulder.

"He's been like this ever since the Titans left. His Titan DNA blessed us with the two of you, however, shortly after you both were born, he went mad. Eren, the Eren I know no longer exists."

"No."

Levi looked down at Mira who stared blankly.

"No," she repeated. "You're all wrong. Papa, papa is there!" All of a sudden, Mira kicked Levi in the shin causing him to let go of both children. Rivaille took the opportunity to dive between Mikasa's legs and knocked her back straight into Levi's groin making him fall under her. Levi shouted as Rivaille clamored onto Eren's back and Mira hugged his waist in an iron grip. Eren screamed and shook like a bull trying to butt the children off. He stumbled into the wall behind him, slamming Rivaille making him gasp, but the boy held on tight. Over and over, he swung them into stone as they cried out in pain. All of a sudden, a clattering resounded on the floor. Mikasa's and Levi's eyes widened as fear crept into them.

Eren's muzzle had come off.

For a moment, no one moved. Not a single breath was released as Eren slowly moved his jaw up and down. He trembled and hissed, however, held still. His canines were sharp and grazed his lips as his tongue darted out. Levi froze, terrified Eren would kill the twins. Suddenly, Eren bent down and the haggard children fell to the ground. They held no fear and simply stared at him. Eren sniffed at them and slowly, his pupils dilated. A low rumble came from his throat almost like purring. He turned towards Levi and Mikasa. A whistling sound came from his nostrils. The two couldn't help but be compelled to Eren. Levi slowly reached out until his hand laid flat against Eren's forehead. He leaned into Levi's touch, rubbing it in content. He leaned back and Levi felt tears welling in his glands.

"Eren?" he uttered. The taller boy grinned.

"I missed you, Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must sincerely thank you to everyone who took the time to read this short little story! While it was born out of my boredom in government, it turned out alright. The ending was sure something, wasn't it xD 
> 
> Honestly, I ended up changing the ending much more than my original written version of this. At first, I was planning on killing Eren, but decided against it. 
> 
> Kudos to Mira and Rivaille for snapping Eren from his trance though!
> 
> Hope you liked this and leave a comment to lemme know your overall thoughts ^^
> 
> ~Serpex


End file.
